the_rejectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Maxwell "Max" Archibald '''is an ingenious inventor and the leader of The Rejects Biography Max was born to mechanical engineers/superheroes Arthur Archibald and Joanna Archibald. Arthur proved to be incredibly smart at a young age, taking an interest in mechanics like his parents. Growing up he created various technologies that was way beyond his his average learning curve. He eventually met Sue McAllester, the daughter of another superhero aligned with Max's parents, and the two became best friends. Max's latest invention are a pair of mechanical gloves that are able to alter matter on a molecular level. When the Sentinels disappear, he rallies the rest of the kids of the the famed hero team to band together and find them. Personality Max is a very mild-mannered and shy kid. Growing up he tended to be a bit anti-social and spent most his time behind a computer desk or working on inventions. It wasn't until he met Sue and her influence over him, help him became more open and comfortable with himself. However he still tends to be incredibly awkward at times, and tends to make jokes to relieve tension only to sometimes end up putting his own foot in his mouth. For what Max lacks in social skills, he gains in intelligence. He's incredibly smart with an I.Q. Level of 174. This gifts him to with the ability to understand complex equations and as well as exceptional problem solving skills. This leads to his persistent persona, as he's constantly trying to surpass his limits, always trying to perfect his inventions, and obsessed with creating the next big thing. Max gained many traits from his parents, namely kindness and compassion. He cares about others and is willing to put himself in harms way if it means protecting the ones he loves. Also he's headstrong, willing to stand up for what he believes in and strives to do the right thing. However, unlike his parents, Max was never interested in being a hero himself, hopefully using his knowledge to effect the world in a more practical way. Appearance Max has a slender body type with brown eyes and short auburn hair. He's also skinny with not a lot of muscle mass. He usually has corrective lenses on when he's working in his lab but occasionally takes them off whenever he's out. When he goes out as the alchemist, he sports The Atomic Gloves, which are heavy silver metallic gauntlets reaching up to his elbows, with glowing tubes sticking out the forearm. Along with that he also wears a long white lab coat as part if his hero attire. Powers and Abilities '''Tech Gauntlets: '''A pair of robotic gloves which can alter the structure of matter. This allows the user to change certain forms of matter into other forms of matter on the elemental scale such as sand into glass, steel into dust, water into ice...etc. With that the user can also generate fire or electricity by accelerating the molecules in the air or freeze things on impact by doing the opposite. Max refers to them as the Atomic Gloves because they run on nuclear energy. Because of the high energy consumption it takes to transmute atoms, they don't last very long without needing a nuclear cell replacement. The gloves can be highly volatile if used incorrectly, the sheer amount of nuclear energy being emitted when being used could destroy cities. '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Max has an IQ level of 174, making him one of the smartest people in his generation of intellects. He was able to speak 6 languages by the age of 5 and solved the Riemann Hypothesis by the age of 7. By the age of 11, mechanics peaked his interest and he started creating various gadgets that were way ahead of his time. '''Master Engineer: Max showed a great aptitude for mechanical engineering, creating inventions that helped with everyday life and as a teenager was able to utilize nuclear fission and apply it to manipulate molecules themselves. Relationships Lily Max was the first of Rejects to find Lily on the island of Kaman-yu, upon meeting her he was captivated by how beautiful she was. However she was less inviting as she instantly attacked him when she became aware of his presence. After joining the team, they spend the most time with each other, with Max teaching her how to communicate and behave normal. What started out as friendship, as time progressed, started to form into something more of a mutual attraction. Sue Due to their parents being apart of the same hero team. Sue and Max have known each other since childhood and been friends ever since. Growing up Sue has been more outgoing in contrast to Max, even trying to persuade Max to be more open and sociable. Despite their differences, they're incredibly loyal to each other and would protect each other no matter what. Dean Dean and Max are both on the Rejects team, however Dean's brash personality sometimes clashes with Max's more reserved persona. This usually causes conflict between them as Dean doesn't believe Max is fit to be leader, usually disobeying his orders and doing what he thinks is right. However Dean and Max come to respect each other as teammates and even as friends. Carrie Carrie is most timid of the group, which is a trait her and Max sort-of have in common. Because of this they are able to get along pretty well, as Max trusts and cares about her and vice-versa.